deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
GSG-9
Damien Puckler }} "GSG-9 was created and founded for one specific reason: counter-terrorism. We move in as a team of five, we take care of it, and everything is basically over before they even know what happened. We do not mess around." - Michael Nagle, former German infantry GSG-9, the top-secret paramilitary arm of the German police, known as the most lethal counter-terrorism squad in the world. SWAT, The elite special forces of US law enforcement who take on the country's most dangerous police missions; Weapons: In Series Stats Symbol''' '-' Cross hai'''r History GSG-9 der Bundespolizei (originally the German abbreviation of Grenzschutzgruppe 9 or Border Guard Group 9) is the elite counter-terrorism and special operations unit of the German Federal Police. In 1972, the Palestinian terrorist movement Black September used the Summer Olympic Games in Munich, West Germany, to kidnap 11 Israeli athletes, killing two in the Olympic Village in the initial assault on the athletes' rooms. The incident tragically culminated when German police, neither trained nor equipped for counter-terrorism operations and underestimating the number of terrorists involved, attempted to rescue the athletes. They failed miserably and the operation led to the deaths of one policeman, five of the eight kidnappers and the remaining nine hostages (subsequently called the Munich massacre). Apart from the human tragedy, Germany's law enforcement found itself severely embarrassed, in part due to its historic relationship to Jews and Israel. As a consequence of the incident's mismanagement, German officials created the GSG-9 under the leadership of then Oberstleutnant Ulrich Wegener so that similar situations in the future could be responded to adequately and professionally. Many German politicians opposed its formation fearing GSG-9 would rekindle memories of the Nazi Party's Schutzstaffel (SS). The decision was taken to form the unit from police forces as opposed to the military as is the model in other countries on the grounds that German federal law expressly forbids the use of the military forces against the civilian population. Special forces composed of police personnel would reconcile this. The unit was officially established six months after the massacre as a part of Germany's federal police agency, the Bundesgrenzschutz (federal border guard service, renamed Bundespolizei or federal police in 2005). The name GSG-9 stood for Grenzschutzgruppe 9 (border guard group 9) and was chosen simply because the BGS had eight regular border guard groups at the time. After the 2005 renaming, the abbreviation "GSG-9" was kept due to the fame of the unit and is now the official way to refer to the unit. Its formation was based on the expertise of the Israeli Sayeret Matkal. The GSG-9 proved themselves on October 18, 1977. Lufthansa Flight 181 had been hijacked by four Palestinian terrorists (two men, two women) on October 13, 1977. The flight stopped in Italy, Cyprus, Bahrain, the UAE, South Yemen (where the Captain was shot dead) and finally Somalia. The GSG-9 was flown to Somalia where the team stormed the plane and killed three of the hijackers, while wounding and capturing the other. While one GSG-9 member and four passengers were wounded, all the hostages were rescued. Today, GSG-9 is deployed in cases of hostage taking, kidnapping, terrorism and extortion. The group may also be used to secure locations, neutralize targets, track down fugitives and sometimes, conduct sniper operations. Furthermore, the group is very active in developing and testing methods and tactics for these missions. Battle GSG-9 SWAT The battle begins with the SWAT teams's armored van parking near a series of abandoned buildings and parked cars. The squad's captain looks into his binoculars and sees 4 GSG-9 members approaching from the other side of the area. The SWAT team splits up, with 3 of the members going off in different directions and the leader setting himself down to set up his Remington 700 sniper rifle. The GSG-9 also split up, with each team going into different buildings. In one building, a member of the SWAT team sets up his Taser Shockwave and hides in another room. A GSG-9 member enters the same warehouse, gun in hand. The SWAT team member watches as the GSG-9 member slowly crosses the room, then pushes a button on his remote. The taser shockwave shoots out hooks that latch on to the GSG-9 member and electrocutes him. A nearby GSG-9 hears the commotion and runs in to find his teammate dazed and on the floor. He sees the cord connecting the taser to the remote control and follows it to the next room. The SWAT member tries to shoot the GSG-9 man with his LWRC-PSD, but misses and is shot himself with the HKG36. The GSG-9 member then proceeds to remove the taser hooks from his teammate. The two exit the building, deciding on which building to enter next. The SWAT team captain sees them and shoots one with the sniper rifle, causing the other to flee. He runs up to the roof of a building, sets up his H&K PSG1 sniper rifle, and beings to search for a SWAT team member to shoot at. Down below, a SWAT team member is chased into a building by two GSG-9 members. The two GSG-9 members approach the building, where the SWAT team member tries to shoot them from inside with his Benelli M4 shotgun. One of them tries to fire back with his Remington 870 shotgun, but misses. He pulls out a Stingball Grenade and throws it into the room. It explodes right next to the SWAT member, throwing him to the floor. The GSG-9 member then quickly runs in and dispatches him. He enters the next room and finds an exit, only to be shot by a SWAT member and his LWRC-PSD. The GSG-9 member on the roof sees this and shoots him with his sniper rifle. However, he is spotted by the SWAT team captain and is picked off by the SWAT's sniper rifle. The SWAT team captain then gets up and runs toward his van, with the last GSG-9 member not too far behind. The GSG-9 member hides behind a nearby parked car and eyes the SWAT's armored van, slowly approaching it with his Remington 870 shotgun. He opens it from the back, only to find it empty. The back door of the parked car opens, and the SWAT captain steps out with his Benelli M4. The GSG-9 member turns around and tries to fire his gun, but the SWAT team captain shoots first and kills him. The SWAT captain slowly approaches the GSG-9 member to make sure he is dead, then removes his goggles. The SWAT member calls for extraction and the mission is over. Trivia *Damian Puckler, one of the GSG-9 experts, is an ex Navy SEAL. Category:Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Modern European Warriors Category:Defeated Warriors Category:Season 2 Category:Surviving Modern Warriors Category:Special Forces Units Category:Freedom Fighters Category:German Warriors